


Trial Run

by cmk418



Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 03:40:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17480453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cmk418/pseuds/cmk418
Summary: Querns enlists Sean's help to demonstrate a new piece of equipment that'll be installed in the hole. Sean drafts Tim as a volunteer for the demo. This is their preliminary run.





	Trial Run

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Wish 3 for the 2018 OZ Magi Party in the Dress Factory over at LJ - The prompt was for Sean Murphy/anyone - "sometimes you have to use restraint(s)"

“Officer Murphy, come in,” said Martin Querns with a smile.

Sean hesitated before entering the room.

“No need to be nervous, Sean. May I call you ‘Sean’?”

“As long as you’re signing the paychecks, you can call me anything you like,” Sean said.

“Very well then. I’ve ordered a very special piece of equipment and I need someone to demonstrate its use to the other COs. A little bird told me you might be the right man for this job.”

“What little bird was that?”

“I never reveal a source. This equipment is something new that I want to implement in Oz and if the implementation is successful, it may be something that the State may approve for use in other prisons. Your friend McManus is not the only one into pioneering new ways of doing things.”

“When do you need this demo?”

“The equipment is due to arrive around two weeks from now.”

“And the equipment is-“

Querns’ smile grew wide. “All in good time, Sean. I think you’ll be fine even without an operations manual.”

Two weeks later, Sean realized that Querns was right. The chair was gorgeous. Wide leather straps criss-crossed to immobilize a subject. There were ankle cuffs that would need to be fastened almost immediately. Getting a prisoner into the chair was definitely a two-person job. A willing subject, however…

“What the hell is that?” Tim asked.

“Querns’ latest idea to subdue inmates.”

“Drugs didn’t work, so he’s turned to bondage. Where the hell did he get this? The BDSM Emporium?”

“There’s no such place.”

“Uh-huh. And you’re not thinking about how great one of these would look in your ‘workout room’.”

“I’m not the only one who uses that equipment.”

Tim shrugged. “It is a really nice chair.”

“Have a seat.”

“Anyone could walk in.”

“Other than Querns, nobody knows this is here. And nobody’s set to patrol this part of the prison for another hour.”

“This is a bad idea.”

“Sit,” Sean commanded.

“You think a prisoner is just going to plunk his ass in the chair because you say so?”

“You need me to get rough with you, Timmy?”

“Need? No. Want? Well, we could make good use of that hour.”

Sean grabbed Tim by the shirt and kissed him hard. “Clothes off,” he said.

“Really?”

“Everybody goes into the hole naked. You know that. I need this to be as realistic as possible.”

“It is pretty cold in here,” Tim said as he slipped his boxers down his legs.

“You won’t notice it for long.” Sean wrapped an arm around his waist and tweaked one of Tim’s nipples. “Pity I don’t have any clamps with me.”

“Let’s get going.”

Sean manhandled Tim toward the chair. Tim gave a bit of a struggle but was no match for Sean, who pulled the leather straps across his chest.

“You’re going to need two guys for this. See how my legs are free. A real prisoner would have kicked you by now.”

“I know that, believe me.” Sean bent down to fasten the ankle cuffs.

“And not every CO is going to want to get near a prisoner’s junk. And if they don’t kick you, you’ve got to worry about them pissing on you when you’re down there fastening the ankle cuffs. Don’t think they won’t do it.”

“So they’ll have to wear their boxers or something. You are really killing the mood here.”

“I’m sorry if logic kills your mood.”

“Maybe I can get Howell to fasten the ankle cuffs, something tells me that she won’t mind.”

“Now you’re killing my mood.”

Sean took a step back to admire his handiwork. “Look at you there, all trussed up.”

Tim gave him a little half smile. “You just going to stand there and watch?”

“Maybe.”

“Sean.”

“Check your range of motion.”

Tim tried to move, but was held fast. “I can’t. It’s good.”

“If I told Querns that it was a dismal failure, do you think he would let me have it at a discount?”

“Querns would probably appropriate it for a chair for his office.”

“Sounds about right. Oh well.”

“How much time do we have?”

Sean checked his watch. “About fifteen minutes. Doesn’t look like you’re cold anymore.”

“I keep thinking of all the things you could do to me.”

“Like this?”

“Mm-hmm.”

“And this?”

“Jesus, Sean!”

“Damn, I really, really like this chair. Do you?”

“Yes!”

The next day, Sean asked for the name of Querns’ supplier and he had the chair in his “workout room” by Christmas.


End file.
